The Wrath of Freed Animals.
by The Bud
Summary: I attempted to break free of "the day in a life" type thing.It sucks really bad.


WARNING!! NOT A GOOD STORY. I WANTED TO BREAK FROM SOLE DIALOGE  
  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
  
I do not own Marvel and thus have no legal rights to this story.  
  
  
I'm listening to my "Police" cd right now. Cheeze louese ya gotta love canadians.  
  
  
I do. So..eh anyways, have fun!  
  
  
Yer ol' pal,  
  
  
The Bud.  
  
  
P.S....I'm glad you blush pretty like Raie. I have pale skin so any time I spend in the sun,  
  
  
I turn bright red. Ussualy of embarrasment, My butt in a bathing suit..sheesh! People can  
  
  
tan in the glare.  
  
  
is the narrater  
  
The Wrath of a Freed Animals.  
  
  
He lurks in the darkness to carry out planned revenge on an enemy for just the fact of hatred.  
  
  
A hatred he dose not know from hence it spouted, but he cares not.  
  
  
It's the hot red and rolling feeling of his emotions peaking to berserk, a strike to kill  
  
  
he loves ond the object of his displeasure is meerly a vesel on which to pour out  
  
  
the blood lust that courses through his ageless body. If it weren't for this timless and  
  
  
old enemy, this revenge would not not had come to light. Had the other man kept  
  
  
his temper in check, this man would not have been found immune to freinds known  
  
  
to that unfourtunate man whose life may be forfeit for his brash temper. The one  
  
  
seeking retribution is now unstoppable save to the one. His brute strength only took him so far  
  
  
but against attacks to the mind, he was helpless. Thanks to his behated foe, he now is imperveous  
  
  
To that as well. Nothing will stop the barely human man from getting what  
  
  
he feels he deserves.  
  
  
*sniff* "Cigars and perfume... Logan musta got his frail. Musta pricked her real good too.  
  
  
Ha! Whoda thought that midget could even satisfiy a woman like Red?"  
  
  
He crouches in wait outside the small boat house newly reinhabited by a new couple with   
  
  
his blood pounding through his body. Ready to pounce ready to kill and wanting to hear screams  
  
  
ringing through his ears as he drinks blood pouring from newly opened wounds.  
  
  
*puff* "She's gonna get a taist of what a real man is tonight. I'll give her something to remember me by  
  
  
fer a long time.. An' maybe that runt too."  
  
  
  
He stays down wind untill close to midnight, when he knows that he's in the clear.   
  
  
Midnight rolls close and an hour ago Wolverine and Gambit were seen leaving for The Pub.  
  
  
He knows what treats he will sample this night, from the smell, he knows what it will bear.  
  
  
Weeks ago, His enemy married this woman sleeping peacefully. He was there. He gave  
  
  
his " old Freind" a false sence of security by letting his wedding be memorable.  
  
  
he stayed put and never gave hint he was observing them from above where the forest hid  
  
  
him well.  
  
  
  
"I'm frikin glad I put fucking the hell out of this chit off a year. I was gonna get me some  
  
  
  
payback fer when she kicked my ass in that frikin cell they kept me locked in.   
  
  
  
Fer not givin me "the glow."   
  
  
  
He moves and creeps in the house through an unlocked door.  
  
  
  
*sniff* " The bitch's upstairs sleepin. The whore deserves a rude awakning.  
  
  
  
An, she's gonna get it too.   
  
  
  
he climbs the stairs and to the bedroom where a peteit figure is sprawled  
  
  
  
sleeping on a full sized bed.  
  
  
  
  
" Morning Red." he sneers as his teeth and face are exposed showing truely what  
  
  
  
madness lays wake in his mind. "Miss me?  
  
  
  
Murmering softly a reply she is unaware of the danger looking to her as a large cat  
  
  
  
does a fresh kill.  
  
  
  
" Ya didn't hear me didja girly, I said WAKE UP!" He growls like a sickened beast.  
  
  
  
  
Her Eyes flutter open at the realization this is not her Logan, nor a vister she should have.  
  
  
  
" agh!" She cries out as she sleeply tries to claw her attackers eyes out to the nubs of her fingernails.  
  
  
  
But he is to strong and takes her down with the savageness of his namesake.  
  
  
  
"Logan!" she yelps looking for help but he is miles away.  
  
  
  
Sabertooth ripps all vestiges of cloth from her writhing body as The new formed  
  
  
  
link between this woman and her man jumps alive with sparked electricity.  
  
  
  
  
Elsewhere, at Harry's Pub and Bar.  
  
  
"Mon Ami.. s'all O.K wit' you?"  
  
  
  
"Huh?.. yea Gumbo. Jus had a hea... Jean! Gimmie the keys t' my scoot!"  
  
  
  
"Whats up wit' you? You been actin' spooked all night. Dat woman.. she got  
  
  
  
you whipped." The cajun teased.  
  
  
  
" When you get back to the mansion, little man, yer gonna eat those words."  
  
  
  
Wolvering growls as he flashes out the door leaving Gambit with the bill.  
  
  
  
" Dats O.K! I jus' add that to da t'ree grand ya'll ready owe me! What a piece o work."  
  
  
  
The cajun mumbles before returning to his gave of poker pool.  
  
  
  
Three minutes later and five miles north.  
  
  
  
As Wolverine speeds his way through Salem towards the boat house twenty- five miles north  
  
  
  
familiar blue lights flash behind him.  
  
  
  
In a whiney voice . " Do you know how fast you were goin' back there, buddy?"  
  
  
  
Agitated and showing it.  
  
  
  
"Yes.. can we speed this up? I gotta get home t' my wife bub!"  
  
  
  
" Wize guy eh? Well I'm sure your trailer park wife can wait a few minuts for ya."  
  
  
  
"Bub, this is so not a good time..."   
  
  
  
" Been drinkin' too eh? Public drunkeness. Your goin down town buddy."  
  
  
  
" We are down town! Can you just give me the flaimin ticket so I can get back  
  
  
  
to my wife!? It's an emergency!"  
  
  
  
" What? is there a tornado headed for your moble home circus midget?"  
  
  
  
" Bub, I have been very paitent puttin up with you, now give me the flaimn ticket  
  
  
  
and take back what you said about my wife."  
  
  
  
" What, now your threating a police officer?"  
  
  
  
Wolverine by now is ready to kill, but he also feels his wife fighting  
  
  
  
off the potential rapist on the end of the psychic bond.  
  
  
  
" Officer, I believe there is a dough nut shop open on Elm, Why don't you  
  
  
  
go there and harras the " Time to make the doughnuts" man.  
  
  
  
  
With this, our pal Wolvie speeds off back towards his home.  
  
  
  
Home.  
  
  
" Tha's it bitch! scream all ya want!"  
  
  
  
Jean is still fighting off the lump of mutagenic mess, but she can't do it  
  
  
  
for too much longer.  
  
  
  
" Noo!" she screams with one well placed kick. effective against and ordinary man,  
  
  
  
futile against a regenerative facter.  
  
  
  
" Logan will find you, monster!" As she again attempts to free her captive hands.   
  
  
  
with very little effect.  
  
  
  
" Yea, most likely Red, But not 'till I'm done with you!  
  
  
  
With this, he pushes on and claimes victory to his insane quest. All is  
  
  
  
silent save the deep screams of a woman whos very soul has been ripped to shreds  
  
  
  
as her body feels more pain than years of battel have afforded her young body.  
  
  
  
The grinning and grunting monstrosity pushes himself into deeper depths  
  
  
  
than her small body can give as she sobbs and screams for him to stop for the pain is  
  
  
  
torture enough and the fact that her husband can't help her is exruciating.  
  
  
  
" YA LIKE THAT RED?! I always did wonder what you felt like. Wonder how many times  
  
  
  
I thought of the taist of that white neck as wringing it." He says as he licks her  
  
  
  
  
from shoulder to ear adding to the filth she feels. " Ya know what, Red, I think I'm cumming,  
  
  
  
Tomorrows yer birthday right? Happy Birthday bitch!" He says with a snide tone.   
  
  
  
Squrming and trying to get way from this man and the pain she feels deep in her belly.  
  
  
  
Jean manages to free one hand and grabs the small lamp and crashes it right on Sabertooth's  
  
  
thick skull.  
  
  
  
"I hope that dearly hurt!" She says as she frees herself to run and trying to ignore the pain between her legs.  
  
  
  
And just before she falls in a heap sobbing profusely on the floor.  
  
  
  
Sabertooth shakes off the blow.   
  
  
  
"WHY YA LITTLE CUM SUCKING SLUT! YER GONNA GET A FEAL FUCKIN' NOW!  
  
  
  
But before he can advance the squeal of a motercycle two miles down the road is  
  
  
  
picked up by his super sensitve ears and he's gone. poof. Just like that. And Wolverine  
  
  
  
bursts in for a fight with claws extended and hair wild from the wind  
  
  
  
to find his wife naked, bruised, and bleeding from several gashes sobbing  
  
  
  
on the floor.  
  
  
  
" Aww, Jeannie...." he sorrowly whispers as he comforts her and cleans her wounds.  
  
  
  
One Month Later.  
  
  
  
" Jean, you are indeed pregnant, but as to the father, I can run genetic tests."  
  
  
  
"Well I.."  
  
  
  
" No way Bub!! It don't matter who the genetic contributer is. I am going to  
  
  
  
be this kids Daddy an' thats all there is ta say about that!"  
  
  
  
And in the womb grows a little red haired girl who will one day save the  
  
  
  
world many times over. She will travel to all ends of our times and universe as  
  
  
  
well as countless others. She will inherit powers beyond our collective  
  
  
  
imagenetions and she will be a Phoenix. fare the well true believers. 


End file.
